


Meteor SNEAK OUT

by Marcymoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bonding, Jamison sneaks out, Kissing, Lucio music plays on radio, M/M, Oral Sex, Radio, Truck Sex, is it a date or junkrat needed company, meteor shower event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcymoo/pseuds/Marcymoo
Summary: Junkrat decided to ditch the campfire event in favor of going off somewhere else and kidnaps the DJ





	Meteor SNEAK OUT

The bonfire flames flickered in the night sky as the Overwatch heroes assembled around outside the Gibraltar to see the meteor shower; either of them are relaxing, sharing a bottle of Jack Daniels, or roasting food over the campfire. To pass the time, Winston decided to tell stories about his experiences in space until a hand raised.  
Winston let out an annoyed sigh. " No Jamison, they do not explode."

Junkrat slowly put his hand down, pouting.  
It feels like hours listening to the stories. Junkrat knows fire was his favorite thing to watch, but nothing is burning in the fire except wood. Bombs aren't allowed at the bonfire, of course. Damn it, he needed to do something or else he'll die of boredom until the meteor shower begins.

He glanced around the campsite, planning out ways that he could ditch this place; suddenly his gaze locked at the Brazilian DJ, Lúcio and the parking lot. Junkrat grinned impishly as he thought up an idea.

"Cover for me roadie, I'm goin' out." Junkrat said, getting up from his seat.  
"Where to?!" Roadhog replied.  
"Somewhere an' I'm takin' heat frog with me for a while."  
"Okay, just don't do anything stupid." He reminded.  
Junkrat nodded in response as he tugged on his red flannel on his black flaming skull shirt before sneaking off in the crowd.

"Froggy, you have to come with me. We don't have much time." Junkrat said, approaching the shorter man from behind.  
"Wait, where are we going?" Lúcio stammered.  
"Somewhere that's not here, just come with me."  
"I don't think that's a legit answer."  
"Tick tock,tick tock, Tick Tock!!!" Junkrat retorted, dragging Lúcio away from the campsite to the parking lot.

They approached a slightly rusty yet functional pickup truck. Luckily, the truck isn't locked.  
“If we leave, wouldn’t they get worried?” Lúcio  
“We're jus' goin’ out for a while plus Hog will cover for us until we return."  
Without a word, Lúcio entered the truck.  
“Now, where did I placed the keys?" Junkrat mumbled looking through the truck for the keys.  
Junkrat flopped back onto the seat in disappointment. “Piss, left it in the room." He stared at the steering wheel picking up an idea; he pried open the bottom taking out two wires and hot-wired the truck.

The car successfully started much to his success. He gave Lúcio a slight nod before driving off. Junkrat smiled to himself as they drove away from that boring camp. He watched the road ahead of him, finding the route he found once while roaming the base.  
He glanced at Lúcio who was curled up in his seat, not saying a word throughout the drive. “What's wrong?”

“Where is that place we're going to?” Lúcio asked.

“It's a surprise.” Junkrat reassured though there was a distrustful look in the DJ's face.

“Look, I promise it'll be better than what's back there.” 

Ahead there was a view of the city peeking from the forest. He smiles as he accelerates the truck through the forest passing by trees. He parked by the side of a cliff.  
Lúcio gazed at the view in awe. The city and bridge lights illuminated away from the overlook. “How’d you find this place? It’s beautiful.”

“I did a bit of roaming around the base until I found this spot. I've been wanting to blow it up.”  
Lúcio stared at him with absolute appall in response.  
Junkrat laughed. "Jus' Kidding!"  
Lúcio’s eyes fell into a glare, obviously not amused by his dark humor.  
Junkrat crossed his arms. “C’mon, I won’t do it even if I wanted to.” He turned away from him while things got silent. 

Junkrat got bored again. Things aren’t going as he expected he leaned against his hand, hopelessly glancing at Lúcio. By looking at him, he wants to check what’s on the radio. They could use a bit of music anyways.

Junkrat smiled reaching out for the stereo, turning on the radio playing a calm vibrant tune. He leaned against the seat rested his head on his hands while a soft grin spread across his face indulging in the music at the moment. He caught the DJ staring from the corner of his eyes. “What?”

Lúcio beamed asking. "You like this?”

Junkrat shrugged “Well, yeah. I think it sounds nice."

Lúcio’s smile grew at the response. “I love that song too. That's my favorite song from my current album, I can give you a copy."

Junkrat nodded. "I'd appreciate that."

They went quiet for a brief moment as the music continued to play in place of the silent atmosphere. 

"Why did you bring me here?” Lúcio asked, breaking the silence. “Not that I'm complaining or nothing."

"I'd thought I bring a certain someone out here to watch that fire shower." Junkrat cleared his throat. "Erm, I meant meteor shower."  
Lúcio swiftly faced the Junker. "So, like a date or something?" he teased.  
Junkrat sat up flustered at the question, thinking he's catching up to his intention. "Does it seem like that?

The DJ chuckled, laying back. "Nah, there's nothing wrong with two dudes chilling with each other and watching the meteor shower."

They continued to gaze up at the sky though Junkrat is fixated on the other man's face. He enamored his features than the night sky itself. Stars reflected on his dark eyes as if it's a universe of its own. His face gives off a peaceful and innocent aura. He internally debated whether or not he should make the move on him. 

"It won't be another couple of minutes or so until the meteor shower starts.” Lúcio stated. “Got any ideas on what we should do for the time being?"

Lúcio caught Junkrat gazing at him. He rose his brows concerned for him. “Jamie, are you alright?”

Without hesitation, he pressed his lips against his. He thought Lúcio was going to push him away and exit the car until he felt him softly running his fingers through his blonde hair in response. They pulled away catching their breaths then returned to what they were previously doing.

Junkrat lowered his hand to Lúcio's pants, slipping it under his baggy jean shorts. He palmed at his briefs causing him to groan into the kiss. Enjoying the noise he’s making, he continues to rub at the spot. Lúcio tilted his head slipping his tongue into his mouth letting their tongues slide over one another savoring each other taste.

Junkrat broke the kiss when he felt his dick stiffen up enough. He lowered himself to his pants unbuttoning it and pulling down the soft fabric blocking his path. He flicked his tongue at the slit of his cock hearing whimpers leave the other man’s mouth. His tongue ran around the head before taking half of his shaft into his mouth.

Lúcio’s hips twitched from the warmth of the Junker mouth, causing him to slightly gag. Worried, Lúcio recoiled back until Junkrat eagerly gazed up at his eyes, grabbing the base taking every inch of him. Lúcio gasped resting his head softly against the car door.

His calloused hand slipped under Lúcio's shirt caressing his hard smooth abdomen. Junkrat unbuckled his pants freeing himself out of his briefs. Not wanting to take his good hand off his abs, his metallic finger swiped the saliva dripping from his mouth. He rolled both of his fingers lubricating them then reached for his entrance wincing at the cool metal. He probes his fingers in and out of his hole enduring the agony of the weird metallic feel of his prosthetic hand inside of him. A moan vibrated in his throat stimulating the cock, when he finally found his spot. 

Junkrat released his cock from his mouth while strands of saliva linked to his lips. He laid down on his back, pulling down his pants to his ankles despite the amount of space in the truck they’re in. He looped Lúcio through his pants like he was a thread going through a needle.  
“Jamie wha-?”  
He sat up on his lap pressing his finger against his lips. “Relax, Froggy.”

Grabbing the base of his cock, he hastily thrust himself onto his shaft. A dark red clouded across his face. He wrapped his arms around him, huffed heavily into his shoulder. Lúcio's hand rubbed his back in a circular motion.  
“Don’t hurt yourself.” he muttered under his breath.

Junkrat pushed himself down on his cock, driving him slightly deeper. This isn't going to be as easy as he thought. For a man who is shorter than him, he carries such a large package. Sweat ran down his face, dripping onto his flannel. He slowly paced himself up and down his cock gradually getting used to him. He gasped when he unintentionally pushed himself to the base of the dick. 

“Are you alright?” Lúcio exclaimed, caressing the side of the Junker’s cheek.

Junkrat panted. “Yes Lu, I’m fine.”

He continued moving his body, growing accustomed to his size yet again. Pain and pleasure collided within him the more he thrusted. He let out a slight moan when he felt his cock caress his spot. His movements became quicker with each thrust, now taking in every inch of the DJ. He grinds his hips, feeling his cock graze his prostate. He pressed his lips against Lúcio's hot and lustful while their tongues united again.

Lúcio's hands found their way to Junkrat’s hips. The Junker gazed down at the DJ with suspense until he cried, breaking the kiss when he pushed him down onto his cock.

Junkrat's breathing got heavier the more he slams against his lap. Their moans and the sound of the intercourse filled the truck. Luckily, they're far where no one can hear them. Junkrat rolled his eyes up while tears ran down his face ruining his eyeliner. He considers this better than being in the camp, in fact, screw the camp this is the most fun he is having while waiting for the meteor shower.

Lúcio pushed him down making him fall back against the withered felt car seat. By doing that, he is dragged down with him falling face-first on his abdomen due to being restrained in the Junker's shorts.  
"Unf-Lúcio!"  
He playfully glared down at Junkrat "What? You did this to me."  
Junkrat furrowed his brows about to protest, only to diffuse it realizing he’s right.  
Lúcio rose up, planting his hand on the seat balancing himself above him.

Junkrat felt his hand slipped under his shirt, pulling it up. Silver ring-shaped barbells dimly lit in the dark atmosphere. Lúcio let out a low whistle. "Such a fitting yet expected look for a Junker. Got those recently?"  
"I've had those for a while." Junkrat groaned under his breath.  
He ran his hand against his speckled abs appearing to admire them. "And freckles how cute."

Junkrat impatiently jerked his hips attempting to thrust himself on his cock. His eyes desperately met Lúcio's in an attempt to beg for him to continue.  
In response, he grabbed his cock by the shaft stroking it while he continued to move his hips Junkrat squirm from the touch of his soft hands on his cock. His precum trickled down Lúcio's fingers. Junkrat rested his arm against his forehead while the other man pumped his shaft running his thumb in circles around it. 

"Keep this up and I'm gonna cum."

Lúcio clenched his hand tighter around his dick stroking him off while slamming his hips harder against him causing the parked truck to rock slightly to their rough rhythm. Then he pushed his hips into him, grinding his cock deeper into him. 

"YES, THERE!!" Junkrat shrilled in pleasure as more tears streamed down his face.  
His nails dug into the seat as he arched his back cumming strands on his abs and chest. Luckily, he didn't get any on his favorite shirt. Euphoria numbed his body as he fell back onto the seat.

His vision became full of stars post-orgasm. He heard Lúcio moaning loudly as he felt his pulsating dick plunging deep into him as hot thick liquid filled up his abdomen. He felt him pull out causing thick amount of cum to gush onto the car seat, staining the fabric though he doesn't care.

Junkrat sat up wiping the watery ink off his cheeks and cleaned the cum off himself . He paused finding Lúcio who is now unbinded from his pants, watching the meteor shower through the windshield.

"We can sit outside and watch it than just staying here." Junkrat suggested catching the other man’s attention.

“Sure, we can.” Lúcio slid to the car door, opening it. He stopped in his tracks glancing at the Junker who is still lying on his back. "You're coming?"  
Junkrat mumbled. "Jus' in a sec."  
Lúcio nodded as he exited the truck. Junkrat pulled up his pants, leaning over to the glove compartment, fishing out a pack of cigarettes before following Lúcio outside. 

He opened the tailgate to his truck climbing on holding out his hand helping the other man up. They laid down gazing at the meteors dashing across the sky. Junkrat pulled out a cigarette from the box. He snapped his fingers, sparking a flame for the cigarette, inhaling the smoke.

"You picked out the perfect spot." Lúcio said, resting his head on his arms.  
A gust of haze escaped through the Junker's nose."What did I tell ya?"  
Lúcio nuzzled closer to the Junker, facing him. "Is this still considered a date?"  
Junkrat took another drag of his cigarette and flicked it away to the grass.  
"I guess it is." Junkrat grinned while exhaling more smoke left his mouth.

Different varieties of neon lights shot up crackling into the sky, indicating a nearby city was having fireworks to celebrate the meteor shower.  
"So they do explode." Lúcio joked.  
Junkrat nodded in confirmation.  
Lúcio sent a kiss on Junkrat’s cheek. “Thanks for bringing me out here with you.”  
“Ya welcome, froggy. You know I can take ya here whenever we wanna hang out or somethin’.”  
Lúcio smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He then sat up, groaning while he stretched. "I think we should be heading back to camp now."  
Junkrat turned facing Lúcio. "Can you take the wheel? I am feelin’ sore right now."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written around 2016 and finished today. Thank you, enjoy!


End file.
